


Starving Needs

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “Don’t think you’re getting any sleep tonight, my love. I will make you moan with every touch and kiss. All night long. You’re mine and I will have my way with you just as I like. All night long.” Loki whispered.





	Starving Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki having a high sex drive. Which causes him to be horny all the time and constantly needing you to sate him._

_Imagine Loki being starved for sex after only a week._

_Imagine Loki pushing you against a wall kissing you deeply and whispering all the ways he will take you._

_Imagine being sore after a night of rough sex with Loki. It hurts a bit, but his proud face when watching you hiss whenever you move is absolutely worth it._

* * *

Loki woke up with Faye in his arms. He watched her sleep and caressed her cheek. Thinking back of the day they had, he noticed the effect it had on him. A day off was always a day to love Faye and have delightful sex. The smell of sex still lingered on in his chambers. That didn’t help. Feeling the warmth of Faye’s body against his didn’t help either. He looked at her breasts, her soft skin, her stomach, her hips. He loved every part of her body. He wanted to wake up Faye to have sex, but he didn’t have time for that. He had to get up. He was leaving on a week-long mission today and he didn’t like it. It was the first time after things happened with Faye that he would be gone for that long and he didn’t know what it would be like. He would miss her. He knew that. He would miss waking up next to her. He would miss falling asleep next to her. He would miss feeling and tasting her. The need for sex was getting stronger and Loki was trying to ignore it. Skipping taking a bath or having breakfast to just have sex was no option. He would have to wait for it. For a week. As Faye opened her eyes and smiled at him, Loki smiled back. “Good morning, my love.” he said, pulling her closer and kissing her on the forehead. “Good morning.” Faye replied.

Loki looked at her and caressed her cheek. “Ready for your mission?” Faye asked him. “No.” he answered. Faye pulled him in for a kiss and Loki gave into it. “You will be back before you know it.” she said, breaking the kiss. Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Holding her close and feeling her warmth, he knew Faye would notice the effect she was having on him. He had a boner. Like every morning. They had sex every few mornings. Always on a day off and every few times on normal days. Not on days when he had to go on a mission. If they woke up early on normal days, they would give in to it. Since they always had sex at night, there were no shorts or panties to take off and nothing would stop them. Only time would. Like today. Faye did notice it. She looked at his boner and back at him with a little smile. “That will have to wait.” she said. “I know.” Loki replied with a sigh. He knew Faye would be soaking wet, like every morning. And seeing him with a boner turned her on. Knowing that didn’t help. Letting her go, he got up and walked up to the bathroom to run a bath.

Sitting down in the tub, Faye felt how Loki held her in his arms. She enjoyed the warm water and the feeling of Loki’s body against hers. As Loki started kissing her neck, Faye felt his boner touching her back. She was getting turned on from the effect it all had and knew that she was soaking wet. Just when she wanted to stop Loki, he did it himself. It was always like this when they didn’t have time for sex in the morning. Loki would start his day with a boner and Faye would be soaking wet. Only having time for stolen kisses in between tasks and duties, they would ignore the need for sex all day and have sex at night. Getting to finally to give in to it, they would have delightful sex and fall asleep immediately after it. Faye loved it. She loved morning sex too, or sex in the middle of the day. She loved sex with Loki. And now it would have to wait. For a week. Faye didn’t know what it would be like. This is the first time they would have to wait for that long. She ignored the effect he was having on her and started her bathing routine. Loki helped her with her hair, helped her washing up before washing up himself and giving her a little massage as they relaxed.

As they finished bathing, the need was still there. Loki was trying not to look at Faye as she was putting on her outfit, knowing that the effect would get stronger again. She went to get his breakfast and Loki put on his training outfit. Walking out of the bathroom, he was ready to go on his mission. And not ready. Sitting down at the table on his balcony, he looked outside and tried to ignore the things on his mind. Faye. Her body, her smell, her taste. Before he knew it, the need was getting stronger and Loki sighed. Faye walked in that moment and looked at him. She noticed his boner. Knowing that they didn’t have time for sex, she just ignored the need for it and put his plate with breakfast on the table. Loki started eating. Faye started doing her tasks. Taking off the sheets and tidying up the bathroom. Halfway through his breakfast, she joined him and looked at him. Loki looked at her and knew what she was thinking. It was easy to see that he didn’t want to go on his mission. Loki sighed. “I don’t like the idea of not getting to see you for a week.” he said. “You like going on long missions.” Faye replied. She was right. He liked going on missions like that. It was a break from daily life at the palace, and he was helping to keep things in check in the Nine Realms.

Finishing his breakfast, Loki got up and walked over to his personal armory. Faye watched as he was taking out his throwing knives and dagger, and putting them into the pockets of his outfit. In the meanwhile she just sat at the balcony, waiting for him to be ready. Faye was following him walking up to the doors, when Loki turned to face her and grabbed her by the waist. Looking at her, he pulled her in for a kiss and held her close. Faye gave in to the kiss and enjoyed every second of it. It would be their last kiss for a week. Breaking the kiss, Loki caressed her cheek. “I will miss you, my love.” he said. “I will miss you too, Loki.” Faye replied. After pulling her in for another kiss, Loki let go of her and walked into the hallway. Closing the doors after him, Faye let out a sigh of relief. She knew the need for sex would fade away when she started her tasks. And she had a lot of tasks to do. Loki’s outfits and bed sheets needed to be washed, so she would get them to be done. His bookshelves needed to be dusted off. His chambers needed to be mopped. Before lunch, Faye would help out the servants in de kitchen and library if needed. After lunch, she would read. Picking up Loki’s outfits and bed sheets after they got washed, she would put his outfits away and put on fresh sheets. After it she would read until it was time to take requests for Loki. Queen Frigga would receiving citizens on days when Loki was on a mission too. After the meeting, she had dinner and would read for a little while, before going to sleep.

If Loki was on a one-day mission, he would get back in time for dinner. Faye would be returning from the meeting. Loki got washed up, changed and Faye would treat his wounds. After dinner they would read for a while and go to sleep. To have sex. This time, Loki was on a week-long mission, so Faye gave herself things to do on next days. She would help out the servants in the kitchens and library. She would go to meetings with Queen Frigga. She would read. She would go for walks. At night, she would feel lonely. If she was missing Loki too much, she would take his cape out of his wardrobe and cuddle up with it. His cape was the only part of his outfit that never got washed. It was part of his formal outfit and he didn’t wear that one very often. He would be touching his cape to fix it when he was walking or sitting. His scent would be on it. And that’s why Faye loved cuddling up with it. It would remind her of Loki and she would feel less lonely.

Days went by and before Faye knew it, the day arrived that Loki would return from his mission. She was in a meeting with Queen Frigga, as she noticed Loki walking into the hall. He sat down on one of the benches and just looked at her. There were still a few citizens that had requests, so Faye had to wait to go meet up with him. Time started going slower with every citizen that got the chance to speak and make a request. Faye was starting to realize how much she missed Loki. A week was long. Way too long. She felt the need to tell him how much she had missed him. To touch and taste him. By the time the last citizen had a chance to speak and Queen Frigga closed the meeting, Faye was feeling needy. For sex. It was the only thing on her mind. Gathering her things, she walked up to Loki. He was giving her a look that let Faye know that he had plans. Faye wasn’t going to say no to it.  “Welcome back, prince Loki.” she said, formally. “Thank you, Faye.” Loki replied. They still had to keep their relationship a secret. After Loki met up with his mother, he and Faye went on their way to his chambers.

Entering his chambers, Loki didn’t give Faye time to do or say a thing. He grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye dropped everything and gave into the kiss as he held her close. Loki pulled her legs up to his waist and put her up against the wall. Faye’s back slammed hard against it. Breaking the kiss, Loki looked at her. “Don’t think you’re getting any sleep tonight, my love. I will make you moan with every touch and kiss. All night long. You’re mine and I will have my way with you just as I like. All night long.” Loki whispered. Faye didn’t say a word, she just looked at him. It only fused the feeling he was having. It seriously turned him on. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed. Putting her down on it, he swiftly undressed himself. Faye took off her panties and looked at him as he got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki entered her.

Finally getting to give in to the need for sex after a week, Loki had to keep himself from going faster. He wanted it to last forever. Faye was always soaking wet and feeling his length sliding deep into that wetness made him needy. He filled her up completely and he loved feeling her like this. Loki enjoyed the sensation it all caused and he knew Faye was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Taking it slowly only made the effect stronger and they lost themselves completely in the moment, sharing heated kisses in between moans. A sensation was building up slowly inside of him as Loki kept going on with slow thrusts. Faye’s breathing quickened and her moaning started to sound desperate. Loki loved it. He loved making her feel like this. And he knew that Faye loved it when he made her feel this way. As the sensation kept building up, Loki knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to climax. It wouldn’t take Faye long either. He would feel her tensing up as she was close to reaching her climax. Loki only needed a few more thrusts to get her to that point and savored the moment. Faye’s climax hit her, making her grab on to the pillows and moaning uncontrollably while her body tensed up completely. Loki started moaning into the pillow as his climax hit him and he released himself inside of her.

As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, feeling how Loki’s hand wandered over her body and held her close. “I have missed you, my love.” he said, as he broke their kiss and looked her in the eyes. “I have missed you too, Loki.” she said with a smile. Faye felt how he was playing with her hair as she snuggled up with him and enjoyed every second of it. It were little things like this that made her miss him when he was on missions. She would just lay in his arms and he would hold her. She would smell his scent and feel his hand going through her hair. She loved it.

Slowly waking up, Faye felt a sensation inside of her. “I need you…” Loki whispered in her ear as he moved his hand between her legs. Faye could feel his long, slender fingers inside of her and grabbed his hand. Not to stop him. She was holding it in place to keep him going. Knowing that she was awake now, Loki started kissing her neck. “Let me love you…” Loki whispered in her ear and continued kissing her. It all turned her on. He would always wake her up like this if she had turned in her sleep. He wouldn’t get to touch her, so he did it like this. The sensation it caused made Faye loosen her grip on Loki’s hand and she turned to face him. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. He entered her slowly and made her moan. He was starting to give in to his need for sex, as he wasn’t going slow this time. Loki quickly turned her into a moaning mess and with every thrust Faye felt how soaking wet she was. Loki’s length filled her up completely and Faye loved feeling him inside of her. It made her needy as he pulled back and the way she moaned gave it away. Faye enjoyed the sensation it all caused and she knew Loki was feeling the same way as he held her close to him to get deeper. Sharing heated kisses in between moans, they lost themselves completely in the moment. It didn’t take long for Faye to feel a sensation building up that made her even needier to feel Loki. As the climax hit her she grabbed onto the pillows and felt how her body tensed up completely. Moaning uncontrollably herself, she heard Loki starting to moan into the pillow as his climax hit and he released himself inside of her.

As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, feeling how Loki’s hand wandered over her body and held her close. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Loki said. Faye couldn’t help but giggle. “You did wake me up. Not that I mind.” she replied with a smile. She wouldn’t stop him and he knew that. A smirk was spreading on Loki’s face as she said it. Loki pulled her in for another kiss and Faye gave in to it. This was only the beginning of a sleepless night. Loki was always needy for sex. Faye didn’t mind. She loved having sex with him. The look he gave her when she met up with him after the meeting, was just a hint of what was to happen later. When he put her up against the wall and started whispering, Faye knew that it was going to be a sleepless night. And she was loving it.

Faye woke up from the feeling of Loki’s hands on her body. He let his hands wander over her breasts, her neck, her side, her stomach and her hips. His long, slender fingers would trace her skin and it would cause her to feel a sensation. It all turned her on. He would always wake her up like this if she hadn’t turned in her sleep. He wouldn’t get to kiss her and to slide his fingers inside of her, so he did it like this. Just touching. And whispering. “I need you… Let me love you…” he whispered as he continued to touch her. Opening her eyes, Loki looked at her and smiled. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. This time he was giving in to his need for sex completely. He was rough. His hips slammed into hers with every trust, his hand gripped into her back and he was pinning her to the bed with his body. Faye loved it. She was a moaning mess and the sensation his rough trusts caused was simply overwhelming. It didn’t take him long to get her to climax like that. It hit her without warning. As Faye felt her body tensing up completely, she grabbed onto the pillows and moaned uncontrollably. She felt how Loki moaned into the pillow and released himself inside of her, reaching his climax too. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, Faye could feel the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between her legs as he lay down next to her and licked his wet finger with a smirk on his face. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss.

As Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, Loki held her close and let his hand wander over her body. When he got to her hips, he let his hand slide in between her legs. A smirk spread on his face when he felt how wet and sticky Faye’s thighs were. “Wet and sticky. Just the way I like it.” he said, looking at her. Faye smiled at him. “It’s not just you.” she replied, kissing him. Loki knew Faye liked it. She loved every second of it and it made him want to have sex with her all the time. Like tonight. She wouldn’t stop him and he knew that. She was in need for sex too. Her wetness and moans gave it away. Getting to touch and taste her after a week was making his need for sex even stronger. He wanted to make her moan with every touch and kiss. She was his and he would have his way with her just as he liked.

They would fall asleep after every time they had sex and Loki would wake Faye up for the next time by touching or kissing her, by sliding his fingers inside of her. She didn’t stop him and Loki didn’t stop giving in to his need for sex. They had slow, normal and rough sex. All night long. They had only slept a few hours and had sex so many times they didn’t even know how many times it was exactly. By the time Loki’s need for it was gone, and Faye’s was too, it was morning. Loki was still feeling the after effects of his last climax and Faye did too. Trembling legs and quick breathing. As Faye wanted to get up, she hissed. Loki looked at her. “Everything okay?” he asked her. “I’m going to feel this for the rest of the day.” Faye answered. Loki looked at her with a smirk as she hissed again. “Sorry, my love. That’s my fault.” he said, realizing that she was sore from all the rough sex they had. He didn’t think of what it would do with Faye’s body as he was giving in to it all. “It’s okay.” Faye replied with a smile. Loki smiled back and looked at her as she got up, hissing. Loki couldn’t help but laugh and got up himself. Walking up to Faye, he pulled her in for a kiss. He would have a smirk on his face for the rest of the day, watching Faye hiss with whatever task she was doing. He knew she had loved the night that they had and he loved her for it.

 


End file.
